Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
by Yakumo Aburame
Summary: Namaku Haruno Sakura. Putri duyung dari samudra Pasifik Utara dan juga penjaga dari Mutiara Merah Muda.
1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch**

**Disclaimer: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch © Michiko Yokote dan Pink Ayamemori**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Setengah AU dan setengah canon (?), OOC, OCALUR KECEPETAN, NGGAK MUTU, DLL, DSB, DSM. Dan satu lagi, **_**typo**_** disini buanyaaaaak ... buangeeeeett ... mohon dimaklumi, ya, **_**Minna-san!**_** Walau bagaimanapun juga (halah!), Saya, 'kan, **_**tetep **_**aja masih baru m(_ _)m. **

**GENRE: **_**Friendship**_**,**_** Comedy**_** -?-, **_**Romance**_**, **_**Adventure...**_

_**Assalamu'alaikum wr. wb.**_** (Menyapa layaknya DACIL.)**

**Kali ini, Ama mau buat fic tentang ****Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch****, tapi pakai **_**chara**_** Naruto****. Yang jelas, ceritanya tetap ada bedanya juga **_**kok**_**, **_**Minna**_**-**_**san! **_**Oh, iya! Di sini **_**manga**_** sama **_**anime**_**-nya saya campur, jadi, jangan marah, ya kalau jadi beda, **_**Minna-san! **_**-PLAK!-**

_**Italic**__**flashback**_

_**HAPPY READING**_**! ^_^**

_**CHAPTER **_**1: Air Mata Mutiara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The mermaid princesses sing to convoy love. The pearls shine to illuminate the seas._

_._

_._

_Seven mermaid princesses, seven pearls. Together, they protect the seven seas._

_._

_._

_The sound of the waves the warmth of the ocean._

_._

_._

_That's why I won't forget._

_._

_._

_Someday, the memories will return._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tempat ini bisa berkembang, juga! _Minna_, berterima kasihlah pada kami, duo saudari yang cantik. Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan "Pemandian Air Panas Mutiara"!

"Terima kasih sudah datang!" seru Sakura pada beberapa pengunjung di tempat pemandian air panas yang baru saja di buka beberapa hari lalu. "Kerja bagus hari ini Sakura! Bagaimana kalau kita juga mandi dulu?" tanya Ayame, "YEAH! _Nee-san_!"

Sakura dan Ayame segera melepas pakaian dan masuk ke dalam ... errr ... kolam?(?) Perlahan-lahan, kaki mulus mereka tergantikan dengan ekor yang indah, rambut Sakura yang pendek lurus itu, jadi panjang bergelombang sampai ujung ekornya, rambut Ayame juga.

"WAH! Lagu yang _Nee-san_ nyanyikan sangat indah~" seru Sakura kagum karena mendengar nyanyian Ayame. Tiba-tiba, Konohamaru (pinguin kecil yang memakai pakaian seperti pelaut) datang, dia segera menghampiri sebuah keranjang. "Hah~ mereka berdua pasti selalu melakukan ini," keluhnya sambil mengambil pakaian Sakura dan Ayame yang berantakan di lantai lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Dan sekali lagi, kembali terdengan suara nyanyikan yang indah dari dalam. Konohamau masuk ke kolam (?) pemandian perempuan. "HEY! KALIAN BERDUA!" Konohamaru berteriak dengan keras, "TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN SETIDAKNYA KALIAN MELETAKKAN PAKAIAN KALIAN KE DALAM KERANJANG!?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! _HENTAI_!" Sakura dan Ayame segera menyiram Konohamaru dengan air.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Konohamaru mencak-mencak karena tersiram oleh air. "_G_-_gomen_!" Sakura meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang sedih untukmu!" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Sementara Konohamaru dan Ayame hanya bisa ber-_sweatdropped_ ria.

"NYANYIANMU TERLALU MENYAKITKAN!"

"BAH! _STOP_!"

Hanya itulah "komentar" yang dapat diberikan Ayame dan Konohamaru untuk nyanyian Sakura, "putri duyung tanpa mutiara, akan menghasilkan nada yang membuat telinga orang jadi tuli tahu'!" Konohamaru menjelaskan, "_hontō?_ Apa yang kau maksud, Konohamaru?" tanya Sakura.

CLIIIIING! (Muncul 4 siku-siku di kepala Konohamaru)

"OI! Jangan lupa kalau kita datang ke dunia manusia untuk mencari mutiaramu!" teriak Konohamaru kepada Sakura. Sakura sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. "HEH! Radarmu benar-benar menyebalkan, Konohamaru! Tapi radarnya rusak juga akhirnya ..." keluh Sakura, "yah maafkan aku! Ini adalah pertama kalinya benda itu memiliki reaksi yang kuat seperti itu." Konohamaru menjelaskan.

"Apapun "kasusnya", kita sepertinya belum melihat kesalahan apa pun sekarang," ujar Ayame yang baru selesai mandi dan masih memakai handuk, "kau membutuhkannya, tidak peduli apapun, untuk menjadi putri duyung dewasa," tambahnya, Sakura terdiam, "Pertama-tama, mutiara merupakan "setengah bagian" dari, seorang putri duyung. Sekarang cukup, tidurlah!"

"OKE~~~Y!" Sakura pun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Jika kita tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura-_san _yang sebenarnya ... hah~ dunia laut terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini ... jadi "kasus" Sakura-_san_ benar-benar penting ..." ucap Konohamaru mulai serius. "Kita akan mengatakannya saat waktunya tiba. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura masihlah anak-anak ..."

.

.

"Mutiaraku, huh ... aku ingin tahu apakah anak laki-laki itu yang memilikinya ..." Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang ia alami 7 tahun lalu ...

.

.

_DUAAARRR! DUAAAAARRR!_

_Saat itu sedang ada festival kembang api. Sakura yang penasaran pun menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam laut._

_"Waa ... kirei," ucap Sakura polos sambil memandangi kembang api._

"_Nanairo no ... kaze ni fukarete ... tooi ... _

_Misaki wo mezashiteta ..."_

_Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia kira-kira 8-9 tahunan keluar dari kapal besar itu. "Dari mana asal suara itu?" tanyanya. _

_"Suara yang, indah ..." ucapnya. Anak itu menoleh ke bawah mendapati Sakura yang sedang "mengapung" di air. Pandangannya menyatu dengan mata Sakura, muncullah garis-garis merah tipis di pipi Sakura. _

"_Bagaimana kamu bisa ada disana?" tanyanya lagi . _

"_Hmmm ... etto _..." Sakura segera _menunjukkan ekornya. "Māmeido ... purinsesu ... tidak mungkin, ..."_

_Tapi, belum sempat anak itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, gelombang tsunami yang sangat besar pun datang secara tiba-tiba, "KYAA!" anak laki-laki itu terjatuh dari kapal dan tercebur ke dalam laut saking kuatnya gelombang itu. "KAPALNYA!" Sakura segera berenang dengan cepat ke arah anak itu. _

_JBUUUUUUUUURRR ..._

_Sakura menyelam ke laut dan menangkapnya ..._

_._

_._

_Pagi pun mulai menyingsing. Sakura membawa anak itu ke daratan. "Tolong bangun ... hiks ... kumohon bertahanlah! Hiks ..." ucap Sakura sambil membuka kalungnya dan mengeluarkan mutiaranya, dia meletakkannya di atas tubuh anak itu._

_Perlahan-lahan, muncullah cahaya berwarna merah muda, yang cukup menyilaukan mata. Perlahan-lahan, anak itu membuka matanya, akarena melihatnya, pipi Sakura langsung memerah ..."Hah ..." Sakura tersenyum karena anak yang ia tolong berhasil terselamatkan._

"_Kimi wa ..."_

_Dia adalah cinta pertamaku ..._

_**SKIP**_** : Keesokan paginya ...**

Sakura pergi ke pantai pagi-pagi sekali, dia ingin menikmati sinar matahari pagi, "lautan di pagi hari pasti terasa 'bagus'... EH?"

JBUUUUURRR ... JBUUUUUUUUURRR ...

Sakura memperhatikan seoarang anak lelaki yang sedang _surfing_ disana. "Woow!" Sakura sangat kagum dengan anak itu. Anak itu pun segera kembali ke pantai dan mendekati Sakura. _HAH! D-dia ... mungkinkah?_

"Apakah ... kau dan aku ... pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" anak itu balik bertanya dengan tatapan dingin. "AH! T-TIDAK-TIDAK!" Sakura segera berlari menuju rumahnya dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

"EH! Aku di kelas mana, ya?!" Sakura ingin melihat papan pengumuman, tetapi semua murid disana menghalangi pandangannya.

"HEY! KAU!"

"AH!"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang dilihat Sakura tadi pagi, "_namae? _... Haruno ... Sakura ..." jawab Sakura, "Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke maju ke tempat papan pengumuman itu, "kau di kelas C bersamaku, Ikuti aku!" Sakura segera mengikuti Sasuke ke kelas mereka. Tapi, tanpa Sakura sadari, seorang anak perempuan sedang menatapnya.

_Gadis itu _...

"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana pada hari Minggu?" tanya Sasuke (mulai _OOC_), "ummm ... tidak ..." jawab Sakura sambil memandangi meja, "apa kau mau ikut ke pantai besok? Aku ada pertandingan, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke (mulai _OOC_) lagi, "EH! I-iya ..." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kutunggu besok, ya!" ujar Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. "EH! _MATTE_! Oooh ... aku keceplosan ..." keluh (?) Sakura, "Haruno-_san_! _Watashi wa _Tenten, _hajimemashite!_" seru seorang anak perempuan bercepol 2, "apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Tenten. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" Sakura berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah. "Oh, baiklah, nanti kita ke mal, ya! Kita belanja, OKE?!" seru Tenten. "EH! B-baiklah ..."

_**SKIP**_

Di mal mereka melakuakan banyak hal (ya jelas-lah!), seperti mengepas pakaian, membeli es krim, berfoto dan lain-lain, sampailah mereka di bagian perhiasan. "Wah ... Sakura, yang itu bagus, ya!" seru Tenten kagum saat melihat kalung mutiara yang indah. "Iya," hanya itulah respon Sakura.

"Pssst ... psssst ... Sakura-_san_!" seru seseorang. Sakura membalikkan badannya, "EH! Konohamaru?" ujar Sakura sambil setengah berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pulang!"

"Hn? Kamu bilang apa Sakura?" tanya Tenten, "t-tidak ada kok! L-lebih baik, kamu lihat yang disana itu deh!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba, "iya," balas Tenten sambil memandangi perhiasan-perhiasan itu kembali.

"Sakura-_san_, ayo cepat pulang! Kalau tidak, aku yang kena marah!"

"B-baiklah ... umm ... Tenten, aku pulang dulu, ya!"

"Iya!" jawab Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura langsung berlari secepat mungkin, Tenten membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura (yang sedang berlari) lalu tersenyum. _Sepertinya memang dia_, batinnya.

**.**

**.**

"GRRRRHH ... Sakura-_san_! Kenapa kau mau saja ikut ke pertandingan itu?!" seru Konohamaru sambil mencak-mencak (lagi). "ssshhh ... ssshhh ... jangan beri tahu _Nee-san_, ya! Oh, iya! Besok aku mau ke pantai, kamu ikut, ya! Sambil jagain aku, gimana?" tanya Sakura dengan _puppy eyes. _

"ADUUUH! ~"

.

.

"Hmm ... pantai ramai sekali, ya!"

Hari Minggu ini Sakura dan Tenten pergi ke pantai untuk menyaksikan pertandingan _surfing_-nya Sasuke. Konohamaru juga ikut (untuk menjaga Sakura).

"Hmm ... ada yang aneh, kenapa radar ini menunjukkan dua "_Mermaid Princess"_, ya!?" tanya Konohamaru, bingung. Karena dia melihat dua titik sinyal yang menyala di radarnya.

"Kau benar Sakura ..." balas Tenten. Tiba-tiba dua orang lelaki pun mendekat, "HEY! Kalian, mau ikut kami tidak?" tawar lelaki yang berambut cokelat, "HUH! TIDAK MAU! Ayo Sakura!" seru Tenten sambil berjalan melewati Kedua lelaki tadi. "Tenten, _matte!_" terlambat, laki-laki yang berambut pirang sudah mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat.

"Hey kau, ... ikut kami saja!"

"AKH! LEPAS!"

GREB!

"Lepaskan ... tangannya ..."

"Eh ... juara dari tahun lalu ... d-dia milikmu? K-kami minta maaf, ya!" seru kedua lelaki itu sambil pergi menjauh.

"Sasuke -_kun!?_"

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura.

"_BAIKLAH! TURNAMEN SURFING TINGKAT NASIONAL AKAN DI MULAI! PARA PESERTA HARAP BERSIAP-SIAP!"_ teriak komentator (?) pertandingan _surfing_ itu dengan semangat.

Sasuke segera maju ke tepi pantai, dan memakai mutiaranya dan menunggu gilirannya.

_Gelombang laut cukup besar hari pada hari ini ..._ batinnya.

Sasuke pun mulai berselancar (tadi katanya _surfing?!_).

_Hal yang yang lahir dari laut ... hal yang menguasai lautan ... aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja!, _ucap seseorang.

"_LUAR BIASA! NOMOR 28 YAITU UCHIHA SASUKE BENAR-BENAR MENAKJUBKAN!" _

"KYAAAA! Sasuke-_kun! Ganbatte!_" para gadis menjerit histeris begitu melihat Sasuke berselancar.

BLARRR ... BLAAARRR ...

Tapi, tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap, ditutupi awan hitam. Mucul juga angin kencang dan Guntur dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"AAAAAA!" orang-orang berlari ketakutan, karena sepertinya akan terjadi badai.

"EH! AAAAAA!" tiba-tiba, Sasuke terjatuh (atau masuk, ya?) ke dalam laut.

"Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura yang, melihat Sasuke terjatuh segera berlari menuju laut.

"SAKURA! AH!" Tenten berusaha mengejar Sakura tapi angin disana terlalu kencang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku disini!" ujar Sakura sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

JBUUUURR ...

_Sasuke-kun ... kau dimana ...?_, tanya Sakura cemas di dalam hati. "HAH! SASUKE-_KUN! _

"Khu ... khu ... khu ... akhirnya kudapatkan juga ... khu ... khu ... khu ..." seorang putri duyung (yang ekornya _nggak_ terbentuk) tertawa kejam sambil mencekik Sasuke.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" seru Sakura, "Ooohh ... jadi kau pemilik mutiara ini, ya? Fu ... fu ... fu ..."

_Hah! di-dia__... jangan-jangan__..._

"TANGKAP INI!" seru Sasuke sambil melempar mutiara milik Sakura.

GREB!

Sakura menangkapnya, "mutiaraku ..." mata Sakura berbinar, tiba-tiba, mutiaranya langsung berubah menjadi sebuah _mic_ yang indah.

Di sekitar Sakura tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kubah tembus pandang yang melindunginya. Ekor Sakura berubah menjadi kaki. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi gaun berwarna merah muda berenda, tanpa lengan dengan kancing-kancing merah muda yang terlihat manis, juga dilengkapi dengan sepatu dan sarung tangan berwarna merah muda berenda.

"Jadi ... ini-kah aku yang sebenarnya ...? _Kawaii_!"

"Sial dia sudah menemukan kekuatannya!" Izuru (nama putri duyung itu) pun berdecak kesal. Dengan segera, dia menciptakan se-ekor naga air raksasa yang mengarah pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura sudah terlindungi dengan sebuah kubah tembus pandang itu.

"_PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE IS START!_" seru Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura mulai menyanyi...

"_Nanairo no ... kaze ni fukarete ... tooi ... _

_Misaki wo mezashiteta ... _

_Yoake mae ... kikoeta merodi ... _

_Sore wa totemo ... natsukashii uta ..."_

"HAH! Lagu itu ... ARRGH!" Izuru terlihat kesakitan, lehernya seperti tercekik.

_H__igashi no ... sora __h__e to ... _

_H__abataku toritachi ... saa ... takarajima ... ni nuker__u ... __ chikamichi ... _

_N__anatsu no umi no rakuen ... _

_A__rashi no yoru no ato ni wa ... _

_A__i wa tsutaeru tame ... _

_I__nochi ga mata umareru ... _

_N__anatsu no kuni no merodia ... _

_D__aremo ga itsuka wa koko wo ... _

_T__abidatsu ... hi ga kitemo ... _

_W__atashi wa ... wasurenai ..."_

"_LOVE SHOWER PITCH!"_

"ARRRRGH!"

"_ANKORE WA IDAKARA__?"_

"TUNGGU SAJA! AKU AKAN KEMBALI!" seru putri duyung itu, seketika itu pula, ia langsung menghilang. Sakura segera menangkap Sasuke dan mengangkatnya ke pantai.

.

.

"_Daijōbu_?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau ... ?" Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, dia melihat Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

"HAAH! Syukurlah kau selamat! Hiks ..." ucap Sakura sambil menangis terharu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menutup matanya.

"Jadi ... inilah kau yang sebenarnya ... Sakura?"

**TBC~**

.

.

**FYUUUH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA BUAT **_**CHAPTER**_** 1 INI DENGAN PEN****UH PERJUANGAN #**_**Lebay!**_**. AMA BUAT FIC INI KARENA AMA SUKA SAMA KEDUA ANIME DI ATAS. DAN, KARENA (****MUNGKIN****) BELUM ADA YANG BUAT FANFIC SEMACAM INI, JADI, AMA BUAT AJA DEH! -PLAK!-**

**APAKAH MAU DILANJUTKAN ATAU DIHAPUS?**

_**REVIEW**_**, YA! **_**MINNA-SAN!**_

**WASSALAM! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch © Michiko Yokote dan Pink Hanamori**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**WARNING**_** : Setengah **_**AU**_** dan setengah **_**canon**_** (?), **_**OOC**_**, **_**OC**_**, ALUR KECEPETAN, NGGAK MUTU, DLL, DSB, DSM. Dan satu lagi, **_**typo**_** di dini buanyaaaaak ... buangeeeeett ... mohon dimaklumi, ya, **_**Minna-san!**_** Walau bagaimanapun juga (halah!), Saya, 'kan, **_**tetep **_**aja masih baru m(_ _)m. **

_**GENRE**_** : **_**Friendship**_**,**_** Comedy**_** -?-, **_**Romance**_**, **_**Fantasy, Adventure ...**_

_**Pair : **_

**Sasuke x Sakura**

_**Assalamu'alaikum, wr. wb! **_**Selamat sore, **_**Minna-san! **_**(**_**Update**_**-nya sore hari.)**

**Nah, ini Ama langsung **_**update**__**chaper**_** 2, meskipun yang me-**_**review**_** Cuma 1, tapi Ama tetap nekat untuk melanjutkan fic ini (*PLAK!*). Oh, iya, yang kemarin itu,sih, harusnya "Pink Hanamori", bukan "Pink Ayamemori", kemarin, laptopnya Ama kursornya **_**error**_**, jadi mau nge-tik "Ayame", malah 'tergeser', deh! **_**Gomennasai!**_** m(_ _)m**

**OKE! LANGSUNG LANJUT! **_**HAPPY READING **_

Ada reputasi tentang duo saudari yang bekerja di "Pemandian Air Panas Mutiara" ini ...

"Kalian pergi ke laut pada hari Minggu dan juga melewatkan pekerjaan pada hari Minggu, huh? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika tertangkap?" tanya Ayame, "apakah kalian berdua mendengarkan?! Sebagai hukuman, kau harus membersihkan bak mandi, Sakura. Kau juga, Tenten." sambungnya.

"Ke-kenapa aku?" tanya Tenten, sedangkan Sakura hanya bersorak kegirangan, Ayame tidak menjawab, dia malah pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Tenten. "AH! Sudahlah, ayo cepat, Tenten!" Sakura menarik tangan Tenten, mereka menuju ke tempat Pemandian. Sakura pun mengambil sapu dan mengarahkannya kepada Tenten, "Tenten, adalah, putri duyung pendusta yang tidak benar~"

"KYA~~~! Itu berbahaya, Sakura! Kenapa, sih, suaramu terdengar seperti _monster_, bahkan dengan mutiaramu? Apakah kau benar-benar seorang putri duyung?" tanya Teten setelah mendengar "nyanyian" Sakura, "TIDAK PEDULI! Salah, ya, jika aku bernyanyi seperti itu?!" teriak Sakura, dia mendorong Tenten hingga masuk ke dalam bak mandi. "KYA~~~!"

JBUUURRR ...

"Hey! Apa masalahmu, sih, Sakura?" tanya Tenten, kakinya berubah menjadi, ekor berwarna biru _aqua_ yang indah, rambutnya yang dicepol itu berubah menjadi panjang di-ikat satu ke bawah, sebagian poninya (yang juga berubah menjadi panjang) pun menutupi sebelah wajahnya, Tenten juga memakai _ikat kepala_ berwarna biru langit (Tenten tomboy _banget_, ya!).

"Dengar! Kita bisa saja ditemukan oleh manusia saat kita berubah di laut, itu rahasia, kau tahu!" seru Sakura, Tenten pun melemparinya dengan dengan kain yang sudah di gulung, saking kuatnya lemparan Tenten, Sakura sampai masuk ke dalam bak juga(!).

" HAH? Kau melakukannya sekarang!"

"Diamlah! Dasar _monster!_" akhirnya mereka pun terlibat pertengkaran "kecil", sampai akhirnya Konohamaru datang, "apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Apakah kalian tidak sadar, Ayame-_san_ baru saja mengomel beberapa waktu yang lalu? Di tujuh lautan ini, ooh ... kalian berdua ini adalah kedua putri dari tujuh lautam~~~"

PLUK!

"AAWW!" karena sebal, Sakura pun melempar sabun (?) ke arah Konohamaru, "hmm ... peranku sebagai seorang putri?" Sakura pun mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Ayame beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'_Dengar, Sakura, ini mungkin agak terlalu dini untuk mengatakannya sekarang, tapi ... akhir-akhir ini telah terjadi beberapa masalah di dunia putri duyung. Ini telah menjadi salah satu bencana, dan kita juga tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi di daerah lainnya ... itu sebabnya, kalian perlu menemukan 5 putri duyung yang lainnya. Sehingga kalian bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan dari 7 mutiara dan memanggil Kaguya Ootsutsuki-sama, sang Dewi Laut.'_

"Tidak mungkin, aku adalah putri dari samudra Pasifik Utara yang sesungguhnya?" gumam Sakura, "baru sadar, ya, Sakura?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah bertanya lagi kepada Tenten, "Hey! Hey! Tenten, kau adalah seorang putri, bukan? Kau berasal dari mana?!" tanya Sakura dengan semangat 45 (?).

"EHH? Kenapa, sih, putri duyung merah muda selalu ingin tahu apa saja?!" Tenten pun bangkit dan mengambil sebuah plester, dan menutup mulut Sakura dengan itu.

"_Apwa ywang kwau lwakukwan?! _(Apa yang kau lakukan?!)"

"_Akwuw tidwakh melakukwan apwa punh! _(Aku tidak melakukan apa pun!)"

Tiba-tiba Ayame pun datang dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan, aura suram pun memenuhi ruarang itu, "pergilah, keluar, dan, bersihkanlah, halaman, depan!" kata Ayame dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sakura danTenten pun hanya menurut, mereka pun pergi ke halaman luar dan mulai menyapu dengan sapu lidi.

"HUH! Gara-gara kau, kita jadi dihukum, 'kan!"

"HE! Itu, 'kan, karena kau adalah putri duyung yang mengerikan, Sakura! Mau berkelahi, ya?!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut?!" seru Sakura, tapi, tiba-tiba dia jatuh kebelakang karena tersandung kaleng, tapi dia tidak merasa sakit, "Eh? S-S-S-Sasuke-_kun?_"

Ternyata, penyebab Sakura tidak jatuh tadi, yaitu karena Sasuke telah menahan badannya. "Jadi, rumah Pemandian ini adalah rumahmu? Aku pergi ke pantai untuk mengikuti festival musim semi, dan sepertinya aku sudah melewati toko ini berkali-kali." jelas Sasuke.

"Ada festival musim semi di sini? Hei ... ayo kita pergi bersama-sama!" pinta Sakura, "hn ... baiklah, tentu." Sasuke pun pergi menigglkan Sakura. "Ehm ... aku piker, aku akan pergi bersama Sasuke-_kun_ pada saat festival tiba. Kau akan pergi denganku, 'kan, Tenten?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"TI-DAK!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kemarin, kau membantuku pergi keluar."

"Itu,n'kan, hanya untuk berkenalan denganmu, Sakura. Dan jangan lupa, Sasuke adalah manusia. Dia masih bisa ingat kejadian 'itu', bahkan setelah tujuh tahun. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahumu . Jika putri duyung mengatakan perasaan mereka kepada manusia, mereka akan menjadi **gelembung**."

.

.

"Kau gagal menangkap putri duyung, benar bukan?" tanya seseorang, "_gomennasai,_ Daisuke-_sama_!" ucap Izūru. "Tapi hal semacam itu terjadi karena ..."

"HUH! Izūru _no baka_. Kau kembali dengan tangan kosong. Dasar payah!"

"Hmm ... lalu, Eriru ... aku akan memberikan misi untukmu. Untuk menguasai tujuh lautan, kita perlu memiliki kekuatan dari Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Itulah sebabnya, ke-7 mutiara putri duyung diperlukan." ucap Daisuke. "Baiklah~ aku pergi~!" Izūru dan Daisuke _sweatdropped_, "dia ... membuatku khawatir ..."

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba, Sakura tampak cantik dengan _yukata-_nya, dia bergegas pergi ke pantai (karena festival-nya diadakan di sana). "Hah~~ Sasuke-_kun_ dimana, ya?" kata Sakura, mata _emerald_-nya yang indah, menyusuri tempat itu. "Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu, ya?" ucap seseorang, suaranya terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sakura. "Sasu-"

"Ingin berpartisipasi dalam turnamen karaoke, Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Aku mau mendengar Sasuke-_kun_ bernyanyi."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"OI! LEPASKAN! SAKURA~~~!"

Sasuke dikelilingi oleh banya gadis yang genit-genit dan centil-centil semua, mereka menyeret Sasuke pergi dari Sakura .

"HUH! Oke, baiklah! Aku bisa pergi dengan Tenten saja!"

'_Ingat, Sasuke adalah manusia,'_

"Sasuke-_kun_ _no baka!_"

.

.

_Sakura, kau dimana?_, batin Tenten, dia telah tersesat, di "tengah-tengah", niatnya, sih, mau menyusul Sakura, tapi malah tersesat.

"KYA~~~!" BUGH!

"_Daijōbu?_" tanya pria berambut panjang yang memakai _ikat kepala_ abu-abu di kepalanya, matanya sangat indah (menurut Tenten) bagaikan berlian _amethyst_. "_Ha-hai' daijōbu dayo!_"

"Ini, aku berikan ini untukmu. Aku mendapatkannya dari turnamen karaoke. Aku merasa malu dengan hal semacam ini. Kau adalah anak SMA, 'kan? Sudah larut, kau harus pulang, oke?" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan 1 bungkus (?) ikan hias yang cukup unik.

"Hwaaah! _Kawaii, ... arigatō!_"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun tidak ada di dini. Haruskah aku pulang?" gumam Sakura, menurutnya, melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"OI! Menunggu seseorang? Hah~ akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari mereka." ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas, dia membawa sebuah kipas berlambang 'Uchiha' (?).

"Hmph ... aku akan pulang sekarang juga. Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan wanita cantik yang ada di sekelilingmu tadi?" ucap Sakura ketus, sambil pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, "HEY! Orang yang ingin kuajak pergi keluar itu, hanyalah kau!" mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kau di mana?! Sasuke-_kun_ ...?"

"Ahh! Itu dia!" pekik gadis-gadis yang tadi mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Hn, ini tidak baik, ayo cepat!" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke pantai yang memang tak jauh dari tempat festival itu. Mereka berdua pun berbaring di pasir pantai yang putih bersih.

"Wah~~ aku sangat lelah~~ rasanya nyaman sekali di sini~~"

_Hn? Pantai ini ... adalah tempat yang sama, di mana aku menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun_, batin Sakura, Sakura pun menatap Sasuke penuh arti, begitu pula Sasuke, "kau tahu ... ah ... aku pernah mendengar suara yang sangat indah dari tempat ini. Sampai saat ini pun, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan suara itu. Cobalah untuk menyanyi!" pinta Sasuke, Sakura hanya menurut saja, tapi dia sengaja 'menjelekkan' suaranya, "_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete ... tooi ... misaki no mezashiteta ... YOAKE MAE ... KIKOETA MERODII ... sore wa ... totemo ... natsukashii ..._" nyanyian Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti, "_stop! Stop! Stop!_ Hey, ada apa dengan suaramu?" teriak Sasuke, entah karena apa, tapi dia terlihat sedikit marah.

Sakura langsung bungkm seketika, air matanya ulai turun membasahi pipinya. "Aku pulang saja!" ucap Sakura lirih, air matanya turun semakin deras (?). "Tunggu! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah sendirian saja!"

'_Jika seorang putri duyung mengatakan perasaan mereka kepada manusia, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi gelembung.'_

Kata-kata Tenten terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, "kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku? Katakan padaku Tenten! Katakan!" gumam Sakura, dia pun langsung berlari ke apartemen Tenten.

.

.

"Dimana kalian~ para putri duyung yang manis? Sekarang, aku akan mengumpulkan informasi, lagi pula, putri duyung, 'kan, suka menyanyi. Aku sangat pintar. Sekarang mari kita bernyanyi! La ... la ... la ... la ... la ..."

Orang -orang yang berada di sekitar Eriru pun _sweatdropped_ seketika, setelah mendengar nyanyiannya.

.

.

"Hehe ... orang itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Entah bkenapa. Mungkin aku harus memberikan Sakura beberapa waktu yang sulit.

"_Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Tenten kepada salah seorang pelayannya, sekarang ini, samudra Atlantik Utara telang disereng oleh kelompok Suiyo, yaitu kelompok yang berusaha menguasai lautan._

"_Tenten-sama! Keluarlah dari sini, dan temukanlah tujuanmu dengan mencari ke-6 putri duyung lainnya~~~" _

"_T-tapi!"_

"_Cepatlah Tenten-sama!" _

_Tenten pun keluar dari kerajaannya, ketika sudah cukup menjauh, dia berbalik, dan melihat kerajaannya sudah hancur lebur. _

"_TIDAAAK!"_

.

.

Tenten pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, jika mengingat kejadian itu, ia selalu saja merasa bersalah. Tanpa dia sadari, mata ikan yang diberikan pria berambut tadi pun berubah menjadi merah menyala.

TOK ... TOK ... TOK ...

"Tenten, kau di dalam?" tanya Sakura sambil memutar kenop pintu nomor 302.

CEKLE ... KRIEEETT ...

"Aku menemukannya, aku menemukannya! Ini dia Putri Duyung _Aqua_ yang cantik! Khu ... khu ... khu ..." Eriru pun tiba-tiba muncul di depan Tenten dan langsung mencekik Tenten begitu Sakura melangkah masuk.

"KYAAAA!"

"TENTEN!"

"SAKURA!"

"Ohh! Putri yang lain telah muncul rupanya. Aku sangat beruntung ..." ucap Eriru, wajahnya tampak sangat mengerikan, kuku-kukunya berubah menjadi tajam, dan matanya merah menyala. "Siapa kau?!"

Eriru tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Sakura, "aku, adalah, Si Hebat, Eriru, _hajimemashite!_ "

"Seorang teman?" tanya Sakura dengan mata _puppy eyes_, "YUP~" jawab Eriru, Tenten hanya bisa menepuk dahinya, "astaga, kenapa kau sebodoh itu, Sakura, kepalaku jadi sakit ..."

"Itu sangat kejam! Aku mengerti! Kau tidak ingin aku menyelamatkanmu, ya? Ak u akan mengalahkanmu, Eriru. _PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!_" Sakura kembali berubah menjadi wujud 'idol'-nya, dan mulai bernyanyi ...

"_Nanairo no ... kaze ni fukarete ... tooi ... _

_Misaki wo mezashiteta ... _

_Yoake mae ... kikoeta merodi ... _

_Sore wa totemo ... natsukashii uta ..._

_Higashi no ... sora he to ... _

_Habataku toritachi ... saa ... takarajima ... ni nukeru ... chikamichi ... _E-eh! Kau tiodak mendengarkanku?!" Sakura menghentikan nyanyiannya, ia terkejut, Eriru sepertinya tidak terpengaruh.

"Tidak ada pengulangan untukmu. He ... he ... he ... aku sangat pintar~"

"_Baka!_ Lihatlah telinganya!" Tenten pun mencopot bandana yang dipakai Eriru. "Lihat ini Sakura!"

Tenten pun berubah, gaunnya cukup mirip dengan gaun Sakura, hanya saja, ada tali kecilnya, dan warnanya biru _aqua_. "Wah! Tenten kau sangat imut! _YOSH! PICHI PICHI VOICE THE LIVE IS START!"_

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete ... tooi ... _

_Misaki ... wo mezashiteta ..._

_Yoake mae ... kikoeta merodii ..._

_Sore wa ... totemo ... natsukasī uta ..._

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen ... _

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ... _

_Ai wa tsutaeru tame ... _

_Inochi ga mata umareru ... _

_Nanatsu no kuni no merodia ... _

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo ... _

_Tabidatsu ... hi ga kitemo ... _

_Watashi wa ... wasurenai ..."_

"_LOVE SHOWER PITCH! ANKORE WA IKA GA?!"_

"Huweee! Ini menyebalkan! Mereka terlalu imut, ini membuatku marah!" Eriru langsung hilang seketika.

.

.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete ... tooi ..._

_Misaki wo mezashiteta ..."_

Begitu mendengar nyanyian itu, Sasuke pun langsung bangkit, (dari tadi dia hanya tiduran di pasir). Sasuke melihat sesosok gadis dengan ekor dan rambut merah muda sedang bernyanyi.

"KAPAN AKU BISA BERTEMU DENGANMU?! AKU ... MENCIN- ... HEY KAAAUU!" teriak Sasuke.

"A-aku, aku juga... sejak hari 'itu', hari di mana kita pertama kali bertemu." Sakura langsung melumpat dari batu yang didudukinya, dan menuju ke arah Sasuke, di melompat dan mencium pipi Sasuke. "Kumohon carilah aku... aku yakin ... kau akan menemukanku ..."

.

.

"Ehh? Tenten! Kau juga telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya ... itu benar," jawab Tenten. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah tadi, pipinya teru-terusan (?) merona. "HUH! Dasar! Padahal kau sendiri menyuruhku untuk menyerah!" gerutu Sakura. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata _amethyst_ yang indah sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau gadis dari festival musim semi kemarin, ya, 'kan? Aku Hyūga Neji, yang akan menjadi guru musik di sekolah ini. Panggil saja aku Neji, umurku hanya beda tipis dengan kalian, kok." ucap Neji, "oh, begitu, ya?" Tenten menunduk malu.

"Tenten?"

"Hei! Maaf tentang kemarin, ya!" seru Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Adasesuatu yang luar biasa, terjadi padaku kemarin. Hmm ... aku tidak tahu, kalau ada guru baru seperti dia di sekolah ini." ucapnya datar, pandangannya kemudian beralih kepada seorang gadis berambut coketat panjang, yang memakai seragam anak laki-laki, "orang itu, bukankah dia adalah siswi pertukaran pelajar itu?"

**Fyuuuh! Akhirnya selesai juga hanya dengan 1 hari, Ama **_**update**_** kilat, nih!**

**Oh, iya, Daisuke itu berperan sebagai Gaito, dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, bedanya hanyalah, rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua. ****Pe****nampilan Tenten saat berubah, ya, mirip di Naruto SD di episode, ... sekitar episode 2 atau 3, lah!**

**Maaf, ya, **_**Minna-san!**_** Alurnya masih **_**kecepetan**_**, dan (mungkin) banyak bahasa yang tidak baku.**

**Terima kashi banyak kepada ****Pinky Kyukyu****, selaku (?) **_**reviewer**_** pertamanya Ama di fic ini. **_**Arigatō gozaimasu!**_**Pinky-**_**sama!**_** Di tunggu **_**chapter **_**selanjutnya, ya! ^^**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Wassalamu'alaikum, wr. wb.**_


End file.
